Piece of Heaven
by B.P.Davis
Summary: They fell in love, but ended without ending, but she got her little piece of heaven. BN


_So I got this idea while I was in class and I was listening to my IPod, and Cascada's Piece of heaven came on__. I know, a little to dance for Brathan, but it gave me inspiration. So I started writing. And this is only a one shot but I hope you like it. Not betaed, so bear with me._

_So I hope you guys enjoy.. I PLEASE I beg of you, PLEASE review.. I would be really grateful. It will give me a hint if I should try to do a third one.. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything** _(If I did Haley would never have come back, maybe in season 4, but Brathan would be together and Peyton would be with Jake, and Jenny would be Peyton's daughter.)_

**Piece of heaven**

When Haley left Nathan was a mess. Everyone tried to get trough to him, but no one could, but Brooke refused to give up. She didn't want Nathan to fall any deeper into his black whole.

He soon learnt what a great friend Brooke is, or great person in general.

After a moth of fun, provided by Brooke, Nathan soon found himself thinking les about Haley, and more and more about the feisty brunette.

With out knowing how their friendship turned into a romance.

_**The minute you walked through my door  
I knew this love is forever more**_

Brooke was sitting in her room at Karen's when she heard a knock on the door and without waiting for an answer Nathan came in trough the door. A huge smile broke out on her face, and her eyes lit up. She went over to greet him with a kiss, when he pulled away she finally noticed the look on his face, but she couldn't quite read it, and it made her worried.

"Nate, what's wrong?" she questioned.

"Haley's back" short, simple and direct came his answer.

"Oh" was all Brooke could get out, she took a step back and silence fell upon the room and the two persons in it.

Nathan was the one who broke it "She wants to give us a second chance"

"So what are you going to do?" she wondered, but she was afraid of the answer she might get.

"She's my wife, I owe it to her and to myself to see what could be, and if we, me and Haley could work" he didn't really think he owed Haley anything after the way she left, but he had missed her so much when she left, and he truly did want to see what could be. And he didn't really want to deal with all the drama that would follow if he chose Brooke. He could always go back to Brooke if things between him and Haley didn't work out, couldn't he?

"What about us?" she choked out, trying to hold back the tears she felt forming in her eyes.

"What about us? We were just a fling, it didn't mean anything" now he knew he was lying to her, it meant so much to him, but he was trying to convince both her and himself that Haley was the right choice, and that Brooke didn't mean anything. "You were just something to keep me busy while waiting for her to return, I love Haley, I could never love you" _'oh but I do Brooke, I do, I do love you, you mean everything to me!'_ was the words he so desperately wanted to say, but he couldn't, this was for the best. They would both be better off!

_**But then you told me all these lies  
See the tears filling up my eyes**_

The tears that she had been fighting made their way down her cheeks. "Don't say that! You don't mean it!" she sob yelled.

"Yes I do!" he answered coldly, fighting tears of his own. _'God, why does this have to be so hard! I hate seeing her cry!'_ "You don't mean ANYTHING to me. I needed comfort and you just happened to be around, and a good lay!" what was he saying? He didn't mean any of that stuff, he couldn't believe himself.

Her tears were pouring freely now. She was angry, and hurt. How could he say that, they had a connection, she felt it. The sparks _every_ time they kissed.

"Get out" she screamed

"I can't do that Brooke! For me and Haley to have our second chance I need to know that you will keep our little fling quite!" he said calmly, and trying to get his heart to stop rising and to stop the quilt.

_**All I want, is a little piece of heaven  
All I need, a little piece of heaven**_

This only infuriated her more.

"I said, GET THE HELL OUT!" her tears fell faster now "I HATE YOU! Get out!" he didn't move.

She started hitting his chest, "Leave!" she pushed and pushed, trying to get him to leave, to get him out the door. "Go! Be with Haley. Se if I care!" and finally he turned around and left trough the door. When the door closed he whispered "I love you Brooke, I want to be with you, I just can't" and one single tear fell from his eyes.

_**Piece, of heaven**_

A week later school started and Brooke had to watch Nathan act all lovey dovey with Haley. She couldn't take it. And after a week she figured she could keep living like this, she needed a new start. So she left for New York, to her aunt. But all she wanted was him, all she needed was him. Nathan, the one she had, the one she never could have again.

_**All I want, is a little piece of heaven  
All I need, a little piece of heaven**_

Six years later he was in New York for business, and had gotten the Saturday off when he saw her. Or what he thought was her, but his gut feeling told him this was her. But he couldn't be a 100 sure.

She was in Central Park, even thought he wasn't sure if it was her, he stood watch at a safe distance and watched.

He saw a cute little girl run up to her, both the lady and the girl was smiling, with identical dimples. And when he saw those dimples he knew right away that it was her. _'Did she move on that fast' _he thought, cuz that girl was definitely Brookes daughter. The thought of her moving on that fast hurt, and he knew it shouldn't, he broke up with her and in quite the brutal way. But still, six years later, and she was still the beauty she was in high school, only more beautiful now.

_**Piece, of heaven**_

Brooke couldn't see him, she was to consumed by her daughter. Yes, daughter. When Brooke got to New York she got sick, threw up every morning. First she thought it was either the stress of moving or a stomach bug. It continued for two weeks before she finally decided to go to the doctors, and that's when she found out that she was two months pregnant, with Nathan's child. During their summer of passion they had obviously forgotten protection. She could never have an abortion so she kept the child, it was something to always remind her of the summer she fell in love for the second and very last time. Never again she promised her self. But at least this time she had something left for it.

_**You taught me right from wrong  
And told me always to be strong**_

It was something her and Nathan had created together, it was like she got to keep a part of him, and in a way she did. And seven months later Ava Caroline Scott was born.

Ava was her life, her everything. With her long wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and her mothers dimples. She was a true beauty, just like her mom. She was a perfect mix of them both, but she had definitely gotten Brookes energy.

Brooke felt eyes on her and turned around, sending her own long wavy brown hair flying over her shoulders. She didn't see him, but she could feel him. She had known from the minute he started watching, refused to acknowledge him.

He watched her as she turned around, her hair shining in the bright sun, hoping that she didn't see him. It wouldn't matter though, he knew she could feel him, just like he could feel her. But it seemed she didn't want to acknowledge him, because she went back to what she was doing. Playing with the little girl.

"Mom!" he heard the little girl call out, and Brooke turned to look at her, and both he and Brooke noticed that she was going in the direction of Nathan.

'_Mom'_ he thought, the girl couldn't be more than, what, five years old. And if his calculations were right, _'No, it cant be, she wouldn't'_.

"Ava Caroline Scott, get back here right this instant!" he heard Brooke call out to the girl. _'Scott? So she __**is**__ mine?'_

Ava didn't listen to her mom and kept walking right over to where he was standing. When he saw her up close he got is answer. She was without a doubt his daughter.

Brooke came over, a faint smile playing on her lips. "Come on angel, time to go home" she held out her hand for Ava to take, which she did, and Brooke smiled down at her. And he watched her do what he did to her so many years ago. Walk away. But he hadn't forgotten, he hadn't stopped missing her, and he would never stop loving her.

_**But now I'm better off alone  
Searching for a better home**_

Brooke took Ava home without saying a word to Nathan. She had heard from Peyton that him and Haley had gotten remarried after she left. And by the ring on his finger, they were still together.

He must have a lot of questions, but he didn't deserve answers nor an explanation. She gave Ava his last name so that she would have a part of him, but she didn't want Nathan in her life. Sometimes she felt like she was holding out on Ava, and that she needed and deserved a father. But they were happy with the way things were. Maybe he could be apart of Ava's life in the future, if Ava wanted to get to know him, but not now.

This time she walked away from him. But she hadn't forgotten, she hadn't stopped missing him, and she would never stop loving him.

_**All i want, is a little piece of heaven  
All i need, a little piece of heaven**_

Ava Caroline Scott was her piece of heaven.

She was a piece of Nathan.

_**Piece, of heaven**_


End file.
